The Perfect Family
by Anika Cobriana
Summary: OneShot Draco and Hermione have the perfect family, but one night Hermione makes an announcement. What is her announcement and how does it affect her and her family's lives? Flames are welcome. Was known as DMHG 2GETHER 4EVER.


-1AN The only characters in this story that I own are Draco and Hermione's children.

**The Perfect Family**

They had started dating in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Everyone said that it would never last and that it was only lust. It's now 13 years later and they are still madly in love and very happy. Draco was the head of the Department of Magic office, while Hermione was a nurse at St. Mungo's.

They have 8 wonderful children, all very different from one another. Damieon Xavier and Cassandra Emerald are nine, Dimitri Lathan is eight, Vladimir Soren is six, Ashira Anya and Anika Rae are four, Zane Adrian is three, and Rayella Sage is 2.

Damieon is a wild child with a passion for the muggle world, much to Draco's disappointment. Damieon had short strawberry blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes. Cassandra with her long wavy white blonde hair and bright blue eyes, was not a very smart girl, but very sneaky. She loved to play jokes on people, and her favorite uncles were Fred and George. Dimitri's stormy gray eyes and white blonde hair made look like he was always up to something dangerous, which he usually was. Vladimir is a perfect mix of both Hermione and Draco with light brownish gray eyes and dirty blonde hair. He's very smart and sometimes very cruel. Ashira was the exact replica of Hermione. She has bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She's extremely smart and very shy. Anika was the exact opposite of her twin sister Ashira, being the exact replica of Draco. She had long blonde hair and grayish blue eyes, and she caused Draco and Hermione quite a bit of trouble. Zane had black hair and blue eyes and is a very curious little boy. Rayella was only two but with her dark blonde hair and emerald green eyes, she stood out the most.

Draco and Hermione couldn't be happier. They had 8 beautiful children, great friends, and most importantly, they had each other. Everybody love the children and the children loved the attention. When Rayella was born, their family was complete.

"Hermione, I'm home from work."

"Draco will you call the kids in for supper?"

"Okay."

Draco walks through to the back of the mansion and yells for the kids. They all come running in and sit down at the table. Damieon, Cassandra, Ashira and Anika sat on one side of the table, while Dimitri, Vladimir, Zane, and Rayella on the other side, Rayella being next to Hermione and Zane being next to Draco. Hermione and Draco sat at opposite ends of the table.

Only when dinner was over and the house elves had cleared the table, did the room get quite. Hermione had been very quite all day, but now she stood to make an announcement.

"I have something to say that will change all of our lives. I hope that you all are as happy as I am." Hermione turns and looks directly into Draco's eyes. "Draco, I didn't mean for this to happen, and I hope that you're not mad at me."

"Hermione, I could never be mad at you."

"Draco, don't interrupt."

"Sorry."

"Draco, you know that I haven't been feeling very well lately, so today while I was work, I took a test to see why."

At this, Draco's eyes widened.

"Draco, I'm pregnant."

The second after Hermione made her announcement, the six oldest kids, starting jumping up and down and screaming. Draco stood where he was, rooted to the sport, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wider then ever. He was speechless. Hermione's eyes started to water.

"Draco, please say something."

"A-A-Are you sure about this Hermione?"

"Yes, positive."

Hermione's lip quivered as another tear rolled down her cheek. Draco noticed this and ran over to Hermione and pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Hermione, why are you crying?"

"Because you seem mad."

"I'm not mad Hermione. I'm just a little shocked. I thought that we had decided not to have anymore children, but I'm not mad. In fact, I'm excited. We're going to have another child."

"Draco, I have one more thing to tell you."

"What is it baby?"

"We're not just having one baby."

"What?"

"We're having three."

"Triplets?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Hermione, this is wonderful."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. Why would I be? It's partly my doing also you know."

"That is true."

**NINE MONTHS LATER**

Draco was standing in the waiting room with Harry, Blaise, all the Weasley's, minus Ron (he died during the war), his mother, and his children.

"Draco, stop pacing."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't. Hermione's is in there giving birth to our children and I should be in there with her."

"Is there a Mr. Draco Malfoy here?"

"I'm him."

"You may go in and see her now."

When the nurse said this he ran in. The sight that greeted him, made him cry. Hermione lay on the bed holding two of the babies, while the third was in a bassinet next to her.

"We have girls, Draco."

"Yeah, girls with no names."

"I've come up with some. Juilet Envy, Ophelia Ember, and Isabella Coral. Do you like them?"

"The names are perfect. And so are all of our children, and so are you."

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Hermione."

I hope that you have all enjoyed this story. This is my first one shot. I'm trying to get back into my writing. If you're wondering when the next chapter to my other story will be up, I'm working on it, I might re-write it. Please tell me what you think of this story. Flames welcome.

Sara


End file.
